flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
08292
08292 was one of the more successful and effective units within his partition of the Combine Civil Authority. His name before joining the CCA and motivation for doing so are currently unknown. While he started out as just another ordinary unit, he advanced quickly and set himself apart from the rest with his tactical prowess and later his effective leadership. He became more and more successful in his operations as he moved up the ranks. He ultimately became a CmD, commanding the DOWNFALL partition. Over time, he tested several different methods of exerting and maintaining control over the populace, eventually settling on keeping the citizens in line primarily through the use of intimidation and cruelty. He would also sometimes use similar tactics to keep his own units loyal and in line. CmD is known for generally being a very analytical, calculating individual, and as such sweeps and other offensive operations organized and led by him rarely left survivors. However, he also has tendencies toward brutal aggression, something numerous resistance members found out the hard way, with his vicious nature leading some to question whether he is even human. 08292 seeks to maintain order and stability, and he is willing to do anything to ensure that order is upheld. Having survived Operation Dethrone, he is now in command of forces massing in the name of the New Union. Background 08292 started out as another cog in the vast CCA machine, but quickly rose through the ranks and gained power over his partition. This valiant unit is known by units under his command for his strictness, liberal application of punishment to under-performing units, and zeal for wiping out rogue units and resistance forces. Civilians in areas run by his partition knew him for his cruelty and use of intimidation, though this was mostly felt indirectly via other units. The Commander is generally neutral in demeanor, but can become highly aggressive and angry in the presence of resistance fighters, rogue units, and anyone else he deems inferior or an interference. He was fiercely loyal to the Universal Union and intends to wipe out those he views as usurpers and dissidents. He also views himself as the only one capable of restoring order to the world, with the New Union being a tool to that end. Biography Enlistment and Progression Through the Ranks 08292's origins are currently unclear. His original name, country of origin, and reason for enlisting are known by none other than 08292 himself, who has either forgotten or has not told anyone. When he first joined in City 18, he was trained by 67235, who was a CORE DvL at that time. 08292 was not a particularly exemplary RCT, but he made it through training nonetheless and was sent out to the streets on patrol routes. 08292 was later transferred to City 45, where he quickly reached the rank of 04. This city was one of the larger urban districts, and required more patrols along more patrol routes. 08292 kept a sharp eye out while on his patrols, and he continued his advancement, picking up the rank of 03. At around this point, his training started to come into conflict with his humanity, and while his first executions did not prove too difficult, he did spend a lot of his break time thinking about what he was doing and why he was doing it. Once, he even went into a loyalist-run cafe next to the Nexus, removed his mask in the public place, and had a cup of coffee and a donut while reading the local Union-approved newspaper. 08292 had some major existential issues at this point, but his generally mundane patrols helped him get his mind off the issue, and he was eventually transferred back to City 18. Taking On New Responsibility In City 18, 08292 joined the HELIX division and began training to assist in medical procedures. He began to make himself known to the higher-ups in the city's CCA command structure, and got promoted to 02, then 01 in fairly short order. What remaining ethical dilemmas he had faded to the back of his mind before going away completely. Participating in sweeps wherever possible, 08292 increasingly enjoyed administering verdicts to civil violators whenever the opportunity presented itself. 67235 later approached 08292, stating that a leadership opportunity could present itself if he switched back to the CORE division. 08292 agreed to it, and 67235 promoted him to the rank of EpU. 08292 used his new rank to work with teams of enlisted units to attempt to keep things in line where possible. Not long after his promotion, he began encountering a certain group of rebels. One particular rebel, James Valen, seemed to seek out 08292 in particular, and the two began engaging each other in numerous battles, most of which fought on a bridge with access to both the local citizen housing block and CWU store. These battles became relatively commonplace, and once even led to hand to hand combat. However, neither was ever able to gain the advantage over the other, and they were often pushed away from their fights due to both sides getting reinforced. These fights eventually subsided, however, and 08292 was able to get back to fighting the rest of the rebels, and his efforts eventually gained him the rank of OfC. James Valen drew 08292 up to the bridge yet again, but this time he was cut off by an Overwatch unit from an ECHO squad and the then current Helix DvL(90210). He was forced to surrender, but when the Overwatch unit moved in to apprehend him, Valen detonated an explosive he had strapped to himself, killing both himself and the ECHO unit, preventing 08292 from personally finishing the grudge match. Later, after these incidents, 67235 was promoted to the rank of CmD, and 08292 was given the position of CORE DvL. True Power 08292 was returned to City 45 and began getting his division into high gear. He began working closely with 67235, 38074(the GHOST DvL at the time), and the Sectorial Commander, 00707. He used these connections to plan sweeps, utilize small teams of Overwatch soldiers, and implement training policies to attempt to advance the CCA's forces. His influence within the CCA hierarchy began to grow, and he gave instruction to the NOVA and HELIX DvLs. The only DvL he collaberated with as an equal was 38074. During his work in City 45, he crafted the plan for Operation Downfall, and launched a massive offensive on the uncontrolled districts of the city, using synths, Overwatch, and CCA units to wipe out numerous rebels, leaving few survivors. 08292 personally moved into the districts with a strike team, as well as the APEX, 88052. This was one of 08292's most successful operations, but some of the HVTs he had intended to wipe out escaped, one of whom being Phantom. Transferred back to City 18 once more, 08292 did a lot of direct field work, more so than the NOVA and HELIX DvLs did. He took a direct role in operations that killed several rebels, including Joe Newton. His humanity made a slight comeback at this stage, and he allowed the local CWU store to sell a coffee branded as "DvL's Brand" to the populace, even trying it himself at that store. He considered it beneficial to the public image of both himself and the Combine Civil Authority, and so it was allowed, and 00707 agreed. Before being transferred back to City 45 once more, 67235 relieved himself of the position of CmD to become the GHOST DvL, causing 08292 to move up to the rank of CmD, and 38074 to attain the position of CORE DvL. As the CmD of City 45, 08292 began cracking down harder on what he saw as a growing rebel problem. His solution was to step up the intensity of the CCA's training and crush any sign of rebel activity as soon as it was discovered. He sent numerous sweeps to attempt to flush out the resistance and wipe them out once and for all, but they remained elusive. While 08292 was preoccupied with wiping out the resistance, the APEX 88052 betrayed the Universal Union for unknown reasons and executed the city administrator, Dr. Benjamin Kayne. 08292, 00707, and a team of CCA pursued him into the slums, only to find The Sanctuary, hideout of The Enclave, in ruins. 08292 pushed forward further, only to find himself facing a mysterious man carrying a briefcase, telling him to end his pursuit. 08292 continued on briefly anyway, but, finding nothing, he returned to the Nexus with 00707 and awaited whatever punishment they might receive for failing to defend their administrator. Instead, the entire partition was transferred to City 8, and placed under that city's administrator, Dr. Hiroshi Saga. The resistance in this city was virtually non-existant, which gave 00707 more time to try to explain the incident in City 45 to the UU Planetary Central Command, and 08292 more time to train and organize the CCA with the assistance of the DvLs. Over time, it became apparent that some of the malignant individuals he had been hunting had come to City 8 as well, and eventually Stinger was captured. 08292 had looked highly upon Stinger back when he was the Helix EpU 96244. 08292 had even considered him as a candidate for Helix DvL before he was confirmed as a rogue. Upon finding out Stinger had been captured, 08292 went to the interrogation room, assisting 00707 and another unit with the questioning. When all the questions had been asked and answered to some degree, 08292 shot Stinger directly between the eyes. Later on, Erica Wittman, the resistance's leader at the time, was mortally shot by Ghost units on a rooftop. He would have been glad for her termination, had it not been for her status as a high-ranking member of the resistance and the useful intel she could have provided. Angered at the Ghost units for not realizing this when they engaged her, 08292 ordered she be brought to the Helix bay. He demanded the Helix units (particularly 64007) work to attempt to resuscitate her for questioning, but they ultimately failed. 08292 quickly shifted gears when 00707 entered the room and commended the Ghost units for their work, but remained secretly angry over the critical information that was forever lost because of her death. Eventually, 08292 was transferred back to City 18 with his partition. 00707 had been called back to City 17 by Central Command, leaving 08292 to take over her command, though he did not take the rank of SeC. While in City 18, 08292 began examining intel records of known rogue units and began considering methods to prevent instances like Stinger from happening again. As a result, he began forming the Internal Watch. He brought 64007, the current Helix DvL, on board to assist with oversight and selection, and began choosing units who showed promise, loyalty, and seemed trustworthy. The majority of these units were covert, but a handful of Senior Enforcers were given new uniforms and IW UID identifiers. A Nova 01 covert member was discovered to be engaging in rogue activity by one of the Senior Enforcers, and was ultimately executed by the same unit. This showed to 08292 that the selection process needed to be reworked, but it also indicated that the Internal Watch was able to do exactly what it was formed to do. In order to ensure the general citizenry did not realize the Internal Watch's true purpose, he often dispatched two-unit teams of Senior Enforcers during lockdowns to brutalize the citizens into submission, whether it was necessary or not. 08292 and his partition was later sent back to City 8. It would be the last relocation he would be ordered to do. The Uprising There were reports of a minor uprising occurring in City 17 that had started in the industrial sectors and was starting to spread. Central Command did not indicate any sort of problem, merely that resistance groups in that area were rallying behind some new figurehead who was soon to be captured. 08292, being in City 8, was not particularly concerned. City 17 could handle its own affairs well enough, and City 8 was too far away for any of the rebellious sentiment to start spilling over. At least, that was the assumption. Someone had been in contact with City 17. When the Lambda movement of that city sent word that they had begun an uprising, City 8 resistance elements began organizing. Ghost units began registering unusually high levels activity in the run down sections of City 8. Before 08292 was able to launch Operation Decimation, a mission to hunt down and exterminate whatever rebellion was forming before it could mobilize, the resistance began to launch their attacks. CWU stores were bombed, grenades were thrown at the Nexus, and Overwatch response teams were ambushed. 08292 decided enough was enough. He declared a city control emergency and demanded temporary control of the city be relinquished to him by Dr. Hiroshi Saga until the crisis was over. Saga refused and ordered him to stand down until given orders to act, but 08292 blatantly disobeyed him and began imposing even stricter regulations and control methods around the city. That did not work, as the resistance simply continued their hit and run strikes. 08292 responded by massing a force of Overwatch and a team of Internal Watch Senior Enforcers, as well as 64007, and moving through the city, massacreing everyone he encountered that was not either a loyalist or a unit. This wholesale slaughter only resulted in more people siding with the resistance, which ultimately made things more difficult for 08292. 08292's team headed off a large group of resistance members in a main road of the plaza, covering behind the wreckage of APCs that the rebels had destroyed. The fight dragged on for some time, but it began appearing that 08292 was gaining the upper hand. Then, suddenly, without warning, all Overwatch units were ordered elsewhere by Dr. Saga, who still had access to Overwatch command directives, something 08292 had overlooked. 08292 was left trying to figure out how to hold the line, and was eventually hit by shrapnel and the concussive blast of a rocket fired by the resistance. 64007, unsure if 08292 was dead, withdrew with some of the Internal Watch Enforcers. The rest deployed smoke and withdrew with 08292. New Union When 08292 woke up, he was in a district of City 8 further out from the center in what had been a CCA outpost, which now held a handful of Internal Watch Senior Enforcers and some other standard CCA units. Upon coming to, he went to the nearby computer terminal, trying to gain information on the uprisings. Reports from the City 8 OTA and CCA forces had began to dwindle since 08292 was thought dead, with the very last one being confirmation of Dr. Saga being killed by a resistance sniper while trying to board an aircraft to evacuate. Most of the other cities were fighting uprisings of their own, and Cities 17 and 18 had gone completely dark. Rumors from the other cities stated that the worldwide resistance was rallying behind a new figure, that Dr. Wallace Breen might be dead, and that a transmission had been sent to the Universal Union Overworld for reinforcements. Satisfied that reinforcements would soon arrive and clean up the situation, 08292 prioritized the repair of all comms systems. However, days became weeks, and weeks became a month. No reinforcements came. 08292 eventually became convinced that reinforcements were not coming, and sent out some of the personnel he had on hand to recon the city. Based on what they saw, he concluded that nobody really won the battle of City 8. Most of it was bombed out, and there were dead bodies of citizens and units alike scattering the streets. 08292 was initially unsure what to do, but eventually decided the new objective had to be re-establishing order and rebuilding the city. 08292 later evacuated the area as the area's large Union Control Facility began emitting singularity alarms. He evacuated his troops from the area via a combination of leftover Union transports and what few functioning human-made crafts were left in the area. He moved into continental Asia, driving towards Eastern Europe, fending off small forces of vagrant Overwatch who did not respond to his orders. He eventually moved into the abandoned remains of City 11. He made his headquarters there with his commanding officers and a fairly large force of CCA units, primarily overseen by Internal Watch Senior Enforcers. He also gained control of a small quantity of Overwatch soldiers. He ordered the repair of the city, as well as the installation of heavy surveillance systems and fortifications. From this new base of operations, he began commanding forces who aligned themselves with him and various NU outposts across the world. Commanding a New Order With the confirmation that the Universal Union Central Command had disappeared, 08292 declared two primary objectives in his newly-formed command council. The first was that Union order had to be re-established by any means necessary, and the second was that the Advisory, the highest authority of the Universal Union's Earth occupation, had to be located. However, as time went on, 08292's opinion of the Union soured, and he no longer sought The Advisory. He began to dispatch small teams of units to various areas, attempting to draw in surviving units who had been stranded in various cities and outposts. He also sought out surviving loyalists wherever possible, drawing them back to either his headquarters or larger outposts. His policy on resistance and other civilian survivors was to leave them alone, provided they did not interfere with the New Union's activities. While Lambda was mostly broken at this point, some of the teams 08292 sent out did have small skirmishes with surviving bands of resistance. 08292's access to Union technology was limited at this point, with synth units wandering without directive, the majority of Union networks being down, and even pulse rifles being in short supply. As a result of this, 08292 put out the order to the Grid division, a reformed version of Nova, to begin seeking out old Earth vehicles to reactivate and repurpose for New Union use. A New Union recon team found a supply of 1,000 OICWs, weapons which had not been in use since the earliest Overwatch Transhuman Arm teams were deployed. 08292 had these brought to an industrial facility, where Grid units worked with the few surviving loyalists with engineering expertise, enabling mass production of this weapon. 08292 prioritized the issuing of OICWs first to Overwatch forces, then to his command council and Internal Watch, then finally to the rest of the New Union. While 08292 had found a suitable location to headquarter his New Union, that was only the first part of his plan. The next was to begin moving to recapture urban centers. However, it quickly became clear that this would be no easy task. An attempt to retake City 44 from rebel elements, directiveless synths, and various other biotics went well enough, until the New Union forces encountered a new form of unit that opposed them. They were difficult to terminate in direct engagement, so a bombardment was ordered. Unfortunately, the bombardment ended up destroying most of the useful facilities in the city, and what little was left was not worth leaving a garrison behind, so 08292 ordered a withdrawal. He then began massing forces to move into City 45, and sent the Sword DvL to act as the field commander. Initial engagements with directiveless units ended within about 4 hours, with any remaining units being subsumed by the New Union. After that, things were relatively quiet until sightings of units similar to those encountered in City 44 began to crop up. Minor engagements happened here and there, eventually resulting in the death of an Internal Watch unit. Outlying recon reported a large enemy force moving into the area. 08292 ordered an immediate evacuation of City 45. He then dispatched a team of Shadow units with a refurbished nuclear weapon they had recovered and a remote detonator. It was placed within City 45 and detonated once all New Union forces were clear. Attempts to take nearby cities seemed to be failing. While it appeared most of the enemy force was destroyed in the detonation at City 45, 08292 doubted that was the end. Still seeking to expand his controlled territory, he turned his gaze towards North America. The Union had slightly less of a presence in that part of the world, given the lower population density. 08292 viewed this as a possible advantage should the New Union move into that area. He began pulling together a task force to deploy overseas and investigate the situation there. A UU force moving on New Union headquarters forced him to order the departure of the task force to North America. 08292 withdrew to an industrial facility in the Ural Mountains, and ordered the remainder of his forces to disperse elsewhere in New Union-controlled territories. After some time, communications systems were established in North America, enabling the units deployed there to report back to command. Some of these reports referenced an organization called The Coalition, who seemed to be encroaching on territory the New Union was claiming. 08292 issued an order to 00707, telling her to have The Coalition given an ultimatum; join the New Union or perish. The Coalition leader responded in a way that made it seem like he was trying to avoid making a choice. 08292 was irritated, and personally made the trip to North America to meet the individual face to face. After some persuasion on the part of 08292, their leader agreed to join the New Union. Satisfied, 08292 went to City 33 to oversee the development of a large supply outpost there. After some time in City 33, 08292 returned to New Union headquarters, reconvening with the rest of his command council. He also began working with more prominent members of the UCS to instill better organization to that program. While he was doing this, word reached him of several Internal Watch units in North America apparently going rogue, including Honor Guard unit 94267. Outraged, 08292 ordered almost all remaining Internal Watch units back to HQ for thorough investigation. The only exceptions were 37383, who had attempted to stop 94267, and 00707. 08292 tasked 37383 in command of the New Union's westward expansion into North America, and assigned 00707 the job of hunting down the units that were formerly under her direct command. Category:People